


One Night Is All It Takes

by l1zru



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 13:01:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9072748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/l1zru/pseuds/l1zru
Summary: Hagoromo meets the dragon god of his people in human form and she enthralls him. One night of sex is all it takes to fall in love.





	

His fingers on her skin was a feeling that she would always remember. That night he had invited her in. It was quiet with the little ones asleep already and she was confused. They had met up a few times, mostly just to talk and every other time he would just watch her. Tonight, though, there was a hunger in his eyes.

His fingers moved over the parts of her arms and shoulders that were left bare by her shirt. She shivered and looked up at him, knowing then exactly what he wanted and was more than willing to give it to him.

He didn’t waste any time undoing the knot that held her deep blue sash around her midsection, letting the material fall to the floor as his hands went up her shirt to pull it over her head.

She chuckled and turned so that he was no longer facing her back and put her finger on his chest before looking over at the futon that someone had made up with a smile before running her hand down his arm to grab his hand and pull him towards it.

He didn’t object as she pulled him from the door. When she stopped, and looked at him again he caught her lips. She didn’t pull away and in fact kept her lips on his as she pulled him down to the futon where she laid under him.

She looked up at him and ran her hands over his shoulders before pulling at the material he was wearing while trying to kick off her boots. He smiled as they came free to land at the foot of the futon.

He couldn’t help but marvel at the smoothness of her skin as his hands started to wander with his lips finding her collarbone. She inhaled sharply and wrapped her arms around his neck, tangling her fingers in his hair.

It took her less time to get him naked than it did for him to do it to her. When he finally got her undressed he sat there, watching her for a minute. She sat up and kissed him, running her nails and fingers over his jaw while wrapping an arm around his neck.

He pushed her back and pinned her only to have her grin at him and flip the both of them so that she was pinning him. He was about to say something when a finger lightly touched his lips before trailing down his throat to his chest where she rested her hands.

She watched him as his hands moved up her legs to her hips. She took that as a sign to start and she lifted herself just enough to get him inside of her then, with his hands still on her hips she leaned down to kiss him and started to move.

In return he gave her soft grunts, which she found she was starting to like the sound of. She found that his nose went to her neck and hair as his hands moved from her hips to her back, pinning her to him. He didn’t waste any time flipping her now that she had shown her dominance. He stopped moving only long enough to move her bangs out of her face, running his fingers over her cheek while he rested an arm beside her head. She looked up at him, nipped at his fingers and leaned her head on his arm. He watched her nostrils flare, was she scenting him? He figured that it didn’t really matter.

She brought one hand around his arm to rest on his back as he started to move again, the other she rested on his chest. When she finally came her back arched into him while his arm wrapped around her back and her hands move to his back while his lips move to her exposed neck. She smiled and panted as she felt his release, his forehead going to hers before he climbed off of her to stretch out beside her.

She laid there for a moment before turning onto her side and partially climbing on top of him and kissed him before putting her head on his chest and laying there beside him. He was soon asleep while she laid there listening to his breathing. When the sun was up she was sitting there, fully dressed, and he watched as the sun caused her to have a sillouette. She watched him for a minute before going over and putting his head on her lap. He smiled and reached up to push the hair out of her face, causing her to smile. She knows she won’t be going very far from this place.


End file.
